The Wounded Heart
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: formerly Catch Me if you Can. fem kenichi, no pairings yet. re-done first chap. R&R please so I can get the ball rolling. rated M- Wounds vary from person to person as well as in depth. Some heal with time and others only fester and become worse. Ken-chan has a secret that very few would ever notice. Too bad her sister's kidnapping undo's everything she's been trying to do.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is sort of a new take on Catch me if you can. _**

**_It's a fem Kenichi. Not sure about any pairings just yet since I just decided to turn the former one shot into this whole different story. It starts out with a semi re-done first chap that I took from the earlier story and decided to add some stuff too. _**

**_Kenichi is still referring to herself as a 'he' at this point but it switches back and forth from time to time so sorry about that._**

_(*******************************************************************************************************************************************)_

It all started with Honoka's kidnapping.

The questions that 'Kenichi' should have known would eventually come up. She should have known long ago that the twerp would somehow manage to undo everything that she had managed to do for her family over the past few years since Ken-chan's death. After all Honoka was a pest of biblical proportions sometimes.

Even when her current problem wasn't exactly the pests fault. Not entirely anyways.

Kenichi stood before the old iron church gate panting, his eyes fixated on the large stone building just beyond the bars as lightning flashed over head.

It was pouring rain, it had been all day and most of the evening before. But this wouldn't deter him from his course. Somewhere in the darkened, gloomy and ominous looking church building Loki had his little sister Honoka-

He clenched his fists at his sides for a moment as murderous rage welled up in his chest. He started to reach out to rip the gate down but stopped himself and instead pulled the hood on his jacket up so that his face was partially hidden in shadow. Allowing him to see better without the rain in his eyes while hiding his face from the world.

Ragnarock had gone _too far_ this time in taking his baby sister hostage. _And there will be no mercy in me. _Kenichi thought as he heard foot steps approaching from different sides. It was Takeda, Ukita, Nijima and Miu no doubt. And made an impatient sound in the back of his throat.

He had no time to wait.

Honoka was in there alone. Frightened, hurt, maybe even worse- _No! _He couldn't think that. It would break his heart and soul into pieces if he kept thinking about it. He heard rough breathing from somewhere behind him, closing in fast, much faster than he had calculated, and took a deep shuttering breath and quickly placed one foot against the blackened gate and used it as a step ladder and jumped the fifteen foot piece of metal and landed easily on the other side, on the balls of his feet as Nijima reached the gate.

"Kenichi, what the hell are you doing? You can't go in there without a plan!" The pointy eared alien/demon he went to school with practically shouted in what could only have been outrage. Or was that concern? With Nijima one tone was like all the others so it was sometimes hard to tell.

"I have a plan." Kenichi said in an eerily calm voice. Nijima blinked at him in surprise but otherwise didn't look impressed as he grasped the metal bars and tried to pry the gate open. Kenichi nipped that in the bud with a well placed kick that bent the metal so that they would either have to tear it down or find another way in.

To say that this didn't go over well would be an understatment.

Both Miu and Takeda took turns trying to open the gate with shoulder rams and a couple of strong kicks. Kenichi watched them only for a second before saying, "Stay put and no matter what, _don't_ come looking for me. Let me come to you." _Because I don't know what to expect in here... _And it was safer for them to stay out of the way even if they didn't understand his reasoning.

After that he turned and opened his mouth, intending to put the second part of his plan into action so that he could locate Honoka.

If she was even able to hear him then he knew deep down that she would answer him. He used their secret language. Picking one of the songs that he used to sing to her as an infant, for a lullaby, and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and took a moment to relax his body so that his voice would carry further. His voice raised in volume a bit so that his voice echoed across the yard and could easily be heard inside of the church without him having to raise it loud enough to rattle- or worse- shatter the windows as he sang out.

_Lately games have been engaged_

_And around here these enemies hold me when I get off the stage-_

_Only fools follow rules_

_It's time to play!_

Honoka heard Kenichi's voice and managed to slip over to one of the far windows, grateful that only the teen in the hooded jacket, the one called Hermit was actually watching her. He let her get to the window before getting up from the old antique pew and stealthily walking over to her as she hopped in place, trying to reach the window. She felt large hands on her and gave a strangled sounding squeak as she was picked up and settled on one of Hermits knee's so that she could see outside.

"Better?" He asked in a whispered tone. Honoka looked at him from over her shoulder and nodded her head yes. Still aware that this person wanted her 'brother's' life, yet she couldn't help but feel that even though he was after her brother- he wasn't really a bad guy. Sort of like her 'big brother' wasn't a bad person despite hiding his true self from everyone else.

Hermit placed one hand on the small of her back to hold her upright and reached out and slipped a gloved hand under the cracked window and lifted it up and held it while the girl squirmed a little bit and leaned forward as she heard her brother's voice again.

Hermit must have heard him too this time since he got a puzzled frown on his face and looked at her expectantly as if waiting for an explanation. Instead of telling him what her brother was doing she caught him by surprise and leaned forward and sang as loud as she could-

_Now you see me, now you don't come on and catch me if you can-_

_Come on and catch me if you can!_

Kenichi's voice went silent in the distance as Hermit looked at her with wide brown eyes before growling, "What the hell-" Honoka gave him a slightly feral looking grin as the church door was hit hard by something outside, splintering the wood of the frame into pieces as a hooded figure stepped through the door and scanned the room full of gaping people until warm brown eyes landed on the girl sitting on Hermit's knee.

Kenichi quirked a brow at her then said, "I'm here for what's mine. Give Honoka back or die _screaming_."


	2. Chapter 2

Akiasame Koetsuji and his current partner in crime Shio Sakaki both landed easily on the branch of the tallest tree in the church yard. Well out of sight of any prying eyes, and quickly settled themselves into a relaxed and semi comfortable position so that they could see what their disciple was doing as he bent the iron gate leading to the inside of the church yard and then told Miu, Takada and the other two in an impressive authoritive tone- to stay put before turning away from them and stuffing his hands in his pockets and scanning the area.

Akisame was so stunned by the fact that Kenichi knew how to scan for powerful opponents that he nearly fell out of the tree in shock. After all, that was a master class skill. And yet despite the months and months of hard work- Kenichi was still a beginner as a martial artist.

_I wonder how he learned to do that. _Akisame wondered curiously as Sakaki reached over and silently dug a beer out of the paper bag in his lap and opened it before Kenichi called out- No wait, that wasn't exactly calling out.

Just what was their disciple doing? He wondered as it finally hit him. Kenichi was singing. Low at first, then gradually raising the volume until the beauty and purity of his voice almost reached a fevered pitch before he stopped and tilted his head to the side as someone sang out from inside the church as it took a second to dawn on Akisame just what the kid was doing.

He was trying to pin-point the exact location and wellbeing of someone inside of the church by using the song as a code.

And the second Kenichi received a reply his expression changed. Going from merely angry to downright murderous.

_What is going on? _Akisame wondered curiously as he and Sakaki watched as the hooded guy- Natsu something or another (better known as the hooded bastard that had almost killed their disciple)- from several days ago appeared in the doorway with one arm around the neck of Kenichi's little sister Honoka.

Surprising the two masters almost as much as it shocked/angered them that Ragnarok and one of it's goons had gone so far as to threaten the little girl.

Which was _not_ a smart idea given the impressive lengths Kenichi would go to just to protect her.

But obviously someone didn't get the memo.

And now they were going to see the rare sight of their disciple fighting to protect what was dear to him. Which in itself wasn't necessarily bad since it gave them an idea of how far he had come under their tutorledge. However Kenichi's current frame of mind was seemingly working against him. He had blood in his eye.

Which wasn't a good thing since it meant that they may have to step in in a few minutes just to prevent him from murdering the guy in the long brown jacket with his bare hands and might actually beat the guy to death before he even realised what he'd done.

Focusing on the battle going down in the church yard, both masters could only blink in disbelief as the guy in the brown jacket went in for the kill and was nailed in the throat by their disciple's fist. Staggering back, clutching the vulnerable area as Kenichi's opponent wheezed for a moment before seeming to come to his senses and begun to attack again.

Punch. Block.

Uppercut. Back flip.

Kick. Kick.

Slamming his shoulder into the other's stomach, Kenichi picked the other person up and held them suspended in the air for a moment before dropping the guy in the jacket right on his head causing both masters to wince a tad in sympathy. Knowing that _that_ must have hurt due to the fact that the guy let out an enraged roar and jumped up, swinging his fists.

It was at this point that the fight turned into a _knock-down-drag-out-free-for-all-brawl_. Both kids were rolling around in the mud, the crack of flesh striking flesh mingling with hissing and oaths so foul that a man as emotionally composed and educated as Akisame- actually blushed while Sakaki merely poured out his beer and sighed.

"I think we should step in now." He said in an embarrassed tone as he prepared to jump down to the ground when Takeda and Miu finally managed to tear down the gate and ran at break neck speed over to where the two were still on the ground pounding each other's faces in.

"Get Kenichi's sister!" Takeda yelled at Miu as he charged towards Kenichi and the guy in the jacket, intent on stopping the fight before someone wound up dead.


End file.
